Sweet Hearts
by Ambre Astral
Summary: The sequel to Nice and Naughty. Sorry I didn't make it by Valentines Day. McAbby. Please read, review, and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Sweet Hearts  
(Sequel to Nice and Naughty)  
**by Special Agent Starr

"Look at her buddy; she's a total babe!" Tony DiNozzo bounced the toddler on his knees, scoping out the fellow female employees of the NCIS building.

There was a deep sigh from the desk to the right of him, "DiNozzo would you cut that out? I don't need my son being exposed to the playboy persona, especially this young."

"The kids got pure McGeek blood running through his veins! I'm going to have to start early if there's any chance of saving him from a life of heckling and abstinence. It's going to be a real challenge!"

Earning a scowl from his partner, he continued smugly, "Besides you're leaving him in my custody for the night so that you and our lovely forensic scientist can have the evening alone together. While I refuse to even think about what will take place with that, I believe it entitles me the right to do whatever I please with my nephew."

"For your information Tony, I was going to leave him with Ziva but I figured that there are too many things at her place that he could physically hurt himself with… and keep your voice down! I don't want Abby to know I have something planned." He kept his own voice hushed. Even though she was down in the lab, he didn't want to chance ruining anything.

A chuckle came from the desk in front of Tony, "I think she already expects it McGee. It is Valentines Day after all. If you did not arrange something, you'd be guaranteed a one way ticket to the birdhouse, yes? And I would have happily safety proofed my apartment for my favorite little tike." She moved to Tony's desk to gently pinch the child's cheek.

"Its doghouse, doghouse, Ziva!" he corrected as she walked toward him.

She made a face, "Anyway, even if you did not make any arrangements, she definitely has a treat for you. When we went shopping together last week she picked out a gorgeous dress."

"Really?" Tim questioned.

What if Abs had made reservations somewhere on her own? That would spoil everything! Perhaps he should have given her hints that he hadn't forgotten about the hallmark holiday instead of trying to spring it on her in complete surprise.

"Yes, she also purchased a very," she covered the little ones ears "sexy ensemble to go underneath it."

That caught the attention of both of her coworkers.

"Really?" Tony repeated.

Ziva nodded. "Oh yes indeed!" dragging out her words, giving Tim a heads up for what was in store.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone may be getting a playmate soon." The Senior Field Agent informed the most recent member of the team, placing his oversized black cap on his undersized head.

While the boy began to giggle gleefully, his father started to respond to the last comment, but they were both cut off by Tony's gasp.

"Look at that!" his eye's grew bug-eyed as he spied the curvaceous brunette stepping into the elevator. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" he consulted his tiny apprentice.

To his surprise the youngster shook his head, causing the hat to fall over his eyes.

Placing the cap back up so he could look into the young, green pair of orbs, "You've seen better?"

The boy nodded, causing the cap to shake off and tumble to the floor.

DiNozzo cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

Giving a grin full of missing teeth, Sean Anthony McGee cooed a noise that wasn't exactly the correct pronunciation of the word but everyone that had hung around the little squirt knew well what it translated to.

"Mommy!"

Pride washed over his father and was clearly evident in is smile.

DiNozzo just laughed, shaking his head, amused, "You're your father's son alright!"

Sean waved his hands around, signifying he wasn't done. Then, he said two repeating letters, giving his second choice on the matter.

"ZZ!" Which meant, "Auntie Ziva!"

The Israeli squealed with delight, kissing the child on the top of the head before sailing over to kiss McGee on the cheek. "Thank you for making such an adorable creature!"

"Wow buddy, if you can make your Aunt Ziva this giddy maybe there's more hope for you after all."

Any after comments were cut off when the elevator dinged and Abby came flying into the bullpen.

"Tony what did you do to my baby?!" she said in a frantic rush, scooping up him up in her protective arms before Tony even knew what was happening.

"I didn't do anything Abs, Sean was just telling us how pretty he thought his mother was." He defended, hoping that would calm the glare Abby was giving him, apparently her motherly instinct alarm had went off when her baby had spoken her name.

Her gaze softened lovingly, her full attention now on her offspring. Feeling the unmistakable arms of Tim wrap around her waist, she sunk into his embrace, smiling from ear to ear.

"I have to say I couldn't agree more with his answer." Tim mumbled against her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Ew! Save that for tonight… no one wants to see that!" DiNozzo exclaimed in mock disgust.

"Tonight…?" Abby face turned quizzical, "What's happening tonight?" she looked to her lover.

Tim took this as the opportunity to tell her about his plans. Well at least some of them, because she would definitely demand an explanation when it came time to leave and he insisted on leaving their baby behind.

"I have something I need to tell you Abs…" he gave her the look that told her she needed to follow him and they needed to be alone.

Panic spread quickly through her body. Had something happened to her baby? Was something wrong with Timmy? What was going on? She hated being out of the loop. So deciding the more she stood there the longer she'd be left in confusion, she began to hand Sean back to Tony. Then as Tony reached out his arms, she remembered his previous remark and changed her path to Ziva, who gladly welcomed him into her arms.

'That'll teach you to "ew" us!' she mentally stuck her tongue out the rejected looking agent.

Taking hold of McGee's arm, she was lead to the hidden corner behind the stairs.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Tim, what's wrong?" she was barely able to contain her nerves.

He looked confused, "Nothings wrong Abs…"

"No, I'm definitely getting the vibe that something's going on here! Is somebody hurt? What?" she was so tense she was getting fidgety.

Taking her hands in his, attempting to calm her he said "I have a surprise for you. We are going to spend a romantic night alone together tonight. I made dinner at the house and I have something else for you there as well." He tried to be mysterious.

She visibly relaxed, "Really, just the two of us? Gosh we haven't had a night alone since Sean was born. Wait, what about Sean? Where's he go…"

"I've got that taken care of. Tony agreed to watch him for the night. We can pick him up in the morning or he can just bring him into work with him, and I packed him a bag so he should be good to go." He cut her off.

"Tony?" was all she could think to say.

He knew why she would say this, "Yes Tony. I asked Gibbs and Ducky but apparently they both have dates. Then I thought Ziva, but with all the weapons in her house… and then Palmer, which I never asked but would you rather him or Tony?" Not that he was trying to put the Autopsy Gremlin down it was just that, given those two choices the selection was obvious.

"I don't know McGee…" she was unsure her baby was ready for being away from his parents for so long.

"Everything will be fine!" he assured. "Plus we really need some time together…" he pouted.

She groaned, "Don't give me that face!"

"What face?"

"The 'I'm going to get what I want every time I make this face' face!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He made the face again.

She sighed, "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Making their way back into the squad room, McGee grabbed the duffle bag while Abby went to say goodbye.

"You better take good care of him!" she warned the babysitter, pecking a kiss to the one needing the babysitting.

"Always…" Tony confirmed. She knew that was a fact, he would never let anything happen to him.

Handing the bag over to his coworker, he too kissed his son. "Okay champ, you be good for Uncle Tony alright?" Secretly though, McGee hoped he would be a spoiled little brat for his uncle… payback.

"You guys have a pleasant night." Ziva chimed with a wink.

Anthony had begun to make the rhythm of something sounding like a '70's porno theme but only lasted a few seconds before he was slapped in the back of his head.

The child broke out into a fit of giggles, while he protested, "Ow, Abs! You're getting as good as Gibbs with that!" He tried rubbing the pain away.

"That's because she's her father's daughter DiNozzo." Gibbs appeared around the corner, strolling to his desk.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The drive home was an interesting one for McGee. He had been threatened that if he peeked, she would handcuff him to the steering wheel, and he would spend the night out in the car, before she disappeared into the backseat. From the articles of clothing being flung around, he could only draw the conclusion she was changing, but he didn't dare chance anything and kept his eyes on the road the whole time.

When they parked in front of their residence, he hopped out and went around to open the back passenger door. She stepped out and he became paralyzed. With the candy apple red dress that fit her curves like a second skin and fact she had put her silky hair down, his brain couldn't help but play _Lady in Red_.

The candlelit dinner prepared for two had gone over perfectly. The fettuccini alferdo, asparagus, and bottle of red wine had been delicious. Tim supposed the fact that it tasted so good was the unspoken fact that he hadn't prepared any of it himself. Boss had let him run out real quick and pick up the wine and order from the restaurant, and then he rushed home to keep it warm in the oven. To his luck, the order of roses had arrived before he left, so he went to place them in the bedroom, also hiding her present before he headed back to work.

Finishing their meal, they took the dishes into the kitchen. He felt her saunter up behind him and purr in his ear.

"I'm just gonna go make myself a little more comfortable…" and she disappeared, knowing that she wouldn't be left by herself for long.

He quickly finished cleaning up and remembered to blow out the candle before retreating to the bedroom for dessert.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He was currently kissing her stomach and running a rose across the skin, paying his respects to the beautiful body that had just given his a pleasurably intense workout.

"Only about every five minutes…" she smiled, still drunk with ecstasy.

He noticed that her skin tasted like those tiny cinnamon heart candies. The one's where if you put too many of them in your mouth at once, it would burn with spice. But this wasn't overpowering for him. Out of the corner of his eye he spied her discarded lingerie.

"Hey, what's with those?" he questioned.

"What? Did you not like them or something, because I think I remember them doing the trick just fine?"

Yes they did. The lace fabric in the deepest red against her pale canvas had been absolutely stunning. Yet it had been so simple, just a pair of panties and a bra; so simple yet so radiant.

"Yeah, but usually when you're trying to seduce me you go all out and stuff."

She chuckled, "Well Timmy, I can't over do myself every time… you know kind of like you with dinner?" she raised her brows accusingly.

He'd been caught. "You know?"

"I know. I saw the empty containers in the trash can."

Afraid that she would be upset with him for not taking the time to make the meal for her himself, he quickly tried to remedy the situation by getting into the bedside stand and pulling out her gift.

"This is for you!" he announced handing her the box.

She laughed at his unease, she wasn't mad at him at all, and then smiled as she took the gift.

Opening it up, she gasped. The sparkling diamonds in the necklace designed as two open hearts that were still connected to each other were breath taking.

"Oh Tim… put it on me, put it on me!" she requested excitedly.

Once the clasp was secure behind her neck, he found himself being flipped over, a pair of lips invading his neck.

"Have I told you how much I love _you_ lately?" she let her breath tickle his flesh.

He laughed at her action but then felt her pull away.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

She sat up and looked at him, "Yeah."

"Baby, he's going to be fine. You know Tony wouldn't let anything happen to him… unless he has a death wish, but Tony loves Sean as if he were his own." He pushed the hair behind her ear.

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Tim's lips, letting the rest of her worry vanish.

Pulling back, a playful evil grin on her face, "So baby, what do you think about us giving our baby a partner in crime?" wiggling her eyebrows.

His gleaming smile was enough answer for her, but his words contradicted it. "Not trying again tonight though, I'm really exhausted."

"Oh okay." She acted disappointed.

A long moment passed between them, their eyes locked with one another.

"Don't give me that face!"

"What face?" she grinned mischievously as she connected with her lovers lips.

* * *

**{Yeah I know I'm a few days late for Valentines Day but hopefully you'll still be able to enjoy it. =] Let me know whatcha thought.}**


End file.
